


Blue Skies for Your Birthday

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt - Blue + Portgas D. Rouge BirthdayRouge doesn't like to make a big deal of her birthday, but Ace, Sabo, and Luffy have other plans.
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Blue Skies for Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it seemed good to combine it with my flash fiction prompt for the week. Also, I didn't have too much time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rouge loved sunny days. It was perfect weather for gardening, though the Ace, Sabo, and Luffy would say it was perfect weather for exploring. They helped water the flowers before heading on their way. With their help, the work was done much quicker. Now, she had time to enjoy the day ahead.

She would forgo heading into Goa to sell flowers today. It wouldn’t hurt their pockets if she stopped, especially now that the boys started to sell pelts from hunting. Today was the perfect day to relax. It was her birthday after all.

She didn’t mind that the boys had gone off on her birthday. Even though she liked to hold big celebrations for their birthdays, she didn’t see the need to make a big deal of her own. Maybe she’d bring the boys down to the bar tonight for dinner. 

“Mom!” 

Rouge looked towards the path. “Back already, boys?”

Luffy dashed towards her. Rouge caught him in a hug. “Slow down, butterfly! What’s got you so excited?”

“Happy birthday, mom!” Luffy cheered.

Ace ran up. “Oi, Lu!”

“Luffy, you were supposed to wait for us!” Sabo scolded lightly as he followed.

“Shishishi. Sorry.” 

“You remembered?” Rouge asked, eyeing the boxes Ace and Sabo were holding.

They looked at each other and nodded before flipping the lids of their respective boxes open. One had a vanilla cake inside and the other, a brand new, baby-blue sunhat. It was the perfect shade to match her favorite dress. “Oh my. You boys are so thoughtful!”

They ate the cake with lunch then spent the rest of the afternoon laying in the garden staring at the sky. It was a wonderful shade of blue that relaxed her to her very core.

It was even better when she could be with her sons.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this even though there wasn't too much! Please leave a Comment and Kudos!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
